In power delivery network design, various resonant frequency capacitors may be applied at various locations to provide a full system-om-chip (SoC) load requirement. Miniaturization of an overall solution sizes, particularly for small computing device designs having a large processing core, a system-in-device approach is becoming more prevalent. To support the miniaturization of solution sizes, a reduction in size and/or quantity of devices/components may be desirable.